ethicallivingfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebrate World Vegetarian Day
Introduction On the first of October every year, we celebrate World Vegetarian Day. It was first started in 1977 by the North American Vegetarian Society (NAVS). The aim behind this day is to "promote the joy, compassion and life-enhancing possibilities of vegetarianism."Wikipedia, World Vegetarian Day It is a day to enjoy being vegetarian and to share the pleasures and health benefits of being vegetarian with other people. Celebrating it should centre around food. There are some starter ideas for you to try here. Category:Food and Drink Steps # Visit the official website of World Vegetarian Day. There you will learn about the day in more detail. You can also register your activity there, as well as sharing ideas on what activities you can do to celebrate the day. # Plan to hold a meatless dinner party. Put together a menu of great-tasting vegetarian dishes to share with family and friends. Check out Ethical Living's Vegetarian Recipes Category for some great ideas on what to make. # Attend a vegetarian food festival. There might be a vegetarian food festival in your local area - look in newspapers or online for details. # Consider becoming a vegetarian if you are not one but have been thinking about it for a while. World Vegetarian Day is a great day to begin and makes it easy to remember your anniversary! # Try going meat-free for a day even if you are not vegetarian. See how it feels to eat only veggies, fruit, and grains for a day. Be supportive of the choice of vegetarian family members and friends about you. # Learn about the health, environmental and financial benefits of going vegetarian. Raising livestock for major food consumption uses up approximately 45 per cent of the world's grain, with 60 per cent being used to feed livestock in the USA.The Dominion Post, Indulgence, "Vegetarian Feast", Saturday, September 27, 2008, p10 That's a lot of nutrition, protein and land space that could be put to more direct benefit to feeding many hungry people worldwide. # Buy a vegetarian cookbook. Try out some new recipes that look tasty and interesting. # Learn some new facts about vegetables and fruit that you don't already know. Look for varieties of vegetables, fruits, grains, seeds, beans, and nuts that you have yet to try. You may be surprised what is out there when you start looking around. Ask your local fruit and vegetable supplier for ideas to start with. Think about sourcing the food locally as well, to help keep food miles down. # Make a media event. Deliver vegetarian lunches to your local members of parliament or legislatures; or try local government members if that is easier. Ask the media to come along and record what happens. It is important to get permission to do this first though! # Ask local vegetarian restaurants to put up flyers about World Vegetarian Day and suggest that they put on special menus to celebrate the day. They might even consider special discounts for the day if they can afford this. # Create a poster for work or school that shows famous vegetarians of the past and present. Add some famous quotes about vegetarianism to the poster. Tips *Consider having a film night and feature films or documentaries about vegetarian themes. *Make vegetarian lunches for school cafeterias, work cafeterias and senior home kitchens on the day. *Tell your local library about World Vegetarian Day and offer them a poster to display. Suggest that they display their vegetarian books on World Vegetarian Day to encourage people's interest. Materials *Poster items, such as paper, markers, photos of animals, vegetables etc. *Vegetarian cookbook *Vegetarian food ingredients Sources and Citations Category:Food and Drink